Let's Be Us Again
by Allyson Rae
Summary: Harm is sorry for everything he's done. Will a song be enough for Mac to forgive him? Author's Note Inside!


Let's Be Us Again  
  
By: Panda  
  
Summary: Harm is sorry for everything he's done. Will a song be enough for Mac to forgive him?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JAG, you know I want to own DJE, but that won't ever happen. "Let's Be Us Again" belongs to Lonestar. I'll return everything when I'm done, so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: This is a good song, and it fits this season perfectly.  
  
I know that there has been some discrepency in my last fanfiction story "Me and Emily" For the most part, everyone that reviewed liked it, but there were a few that didn't. I just want to say, that in this last season, Mac has gotten kind of vulnerable. Did you see the scene in the season finale where Mac said "I love you" to Webb? She looked like she was so desperate for an answer, and it made me sick. I wrote off of that vulnerability. I'm sorry if it offended anyone, and I hope you like this fanfic better.

* * *

Harm sat, guitar in hand, inside his apartment. He strummed a few chords and hummed a few bars, before putting the guitar away. He put on his jacket, grabbed the guitar case, and headed out to the car.  
  
2000 Local  
  
McMurphy's Bar  
  
Harm walked into the bar, and spotted the rest of the JAG crew standing around in a group. Harm walked over to them.  
  
"Hello Sir" Harriet smiled as she took another sip of her water.   
  
"Hello Harriet." Harm sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. Everyone was mingling and having a great time. It was just a Friday night where they could all let loose and have fun. The Admiral - AJ was even there, before he left for his ball park tour in 2 days. Harm looked to the door as Mac walked in. He snuck off to the stage to sign up for the Friday Night Talent Show. Before he knew it, the manager was calling his name. He climbed up on the stage and all eyes were on him, including those of Sarah Mackenzie, the woman he loved. He was determined not to screw this up. "This song is for someone that I care very deeply about. I hope she understands that I'm really sorry..." He began to strum on his guitar as the lights began to dim. He opened his mouth and began to sing.  
  
"Tell me what I have to do tonight  
  
'Cause I'd do anything to make it right  
  
Let's be us again  
  
I'm sorry for the way I lost my head  
  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
  
Let's be us again"  
  
Mac sat on the barstool, gaping at Harm in surprise. Was he really publicly expressing his feelings? This is nuts. He's never done this before.  
  
"Here I stand  
  
With everything to lose  
  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
  
Let's be us again  
  
Oh us again"  
  
Harm opened his eyes for a moment to look at Mac. He could see the surprise in her eyes and that's exactly what he wanted to see. He gave a small smile which she eagerly returned.   
  
"Look at me, I'm way past pride  
  
Isn't there some way that we can try  
  
To be us again  
  
Even if it takes a while  
  
I'll wait right here until I see that smile  
  
That says we're us again"  
  
Listening to the lyrics of this song, Mac was touched. She couldn't believe that he was really doing this. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes as she stared at him, singing for her.  
  
"Here I stand  
  
With everything to lose  
  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
  
Let's be us   
  
Baby baby what would I do  
  
I can't imagine life without you"  
  
Harm looked at Mac again, and saw the tears that were falling down her cheeks. He hated to see her cry, even if they were happy tears. He kept strumming the guitar and he locked eyes with Mac as he continued singing.  
  
"Here I stand  
  
With everything to lose  
  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
  
Oh, here I am  
  
I'm reaching out for you  
  
So won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
  
Let's be us again  
  
Oh let's be us again"  
  
Harm stood up as the song was over, and walked off the stage. The crowd was cheering, but Harm didn't notice. All he saw was Mac, as he walked over to her. She was just sitting there, trying to stop the tears, but they just kept coming. As he approached her, she stood up, and the next thing they knew, they were wrapped up in each other's arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah. For everything I've ever done to hurt you, for every tear I've ever made you cry. I would do anything to take it all back, and take all the pain away. I love you Sarah."  
  
"Oh Harm! I have just as much to be sorry for. I've hurt you just as much as you've hurt me and...Harm, what did you just say???"  
  
"I said I love you Sarah. I always have, and I always will."  
  
"Oh Harm, I love you too." Mac reached up, and their lips met in a sweet kiss. They then left, hand in hand, to talk, and put the past behind them, so they could start their future.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the bar, everyone was just sitting there, watching as Harm and Mac walked out. Then all at the same time, they looked at each other and spoke. "It's about damn time!!!"  
  
End 


End file.
